1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector with terminals capable of being soldered with cables easily.
2. The Related Art
A traditional plug connector includes an upper metal cover, a lower metal cover, an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and two latches held in the insulating housing. The upper metal cover buckles with the lower metal cover and the two metal covers define a space therebetween. The insulating housing with the terminals and the latches is received in the space. Each of the terminals has a contact section for electrically connecting a mating contact and a soldering section stretching out from the rear of the insulating housing for being soldered with a cable. However, the soldering section stretching out from the rear of the insulating housing is hanged in the air, so the soldering section is difficult to be soldered with the cable.